Corazones de hielo
by Erusel
Summary: Kamus decide viajar a Asgard y se encuentra con un personaje inesperado. COMPLETO


= CORAZONES DE HIELO =  
  
  
  
Las nubes tormentosas cubrían el cielo matutino de aquel frío paraje, sin duda alguna una fuerte nevada caería en breve, el mar se batía furioso contra las rocas del acantilado, el frío era tan intenso que sin duda alguna helaría hasta los huesos de una persona joven y sana. los animales se resguardecian en sus madrigueras ante la inminente calamidad, no se veía ni una alma viviente salvo un jinete que se acercaba al galope en su corcel blanco  
  
como la misma nieve. al parecer tenia mucha prisa ya que iba a todo lo que daba el pobre animal, por fin se detuvo ante una cabaña, se apio del caballo y entro con un paquete en brazos, un joven se encontraba dentro recostado en la cama, al parecer estaba herido ya que tenia numerosos vendajes en su cuerpo, el jinete se acerco a una pequeña mesa del otro lado de la habitación y allí saco el contenido, era comida, medicinas y algunas otras cosas que el herido pudiera necesitar, el herido abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el jinete mirándolo, el no podía ver su rostro ya que lo cubría la capucha que este llevaba puesta, por fin el jinete se acerco y se sentó en una silla junto a la cama, allí miro fijamente al chico en la cama por unos momentos para después bajarse la capucha que momentos antes le cubriera dejando ver su rostro. El herido lanzo un ligero grito de asombro, era una chica!!!! Y no cualquier chica, era Hilda, la sacerdotisa de Odín, ella le miro con dulzura y se acerco aun más para limpiar las heridas del chico pero este de inmediato intento apartarse a lo que ella respondió con una mirada de tristeza, Hilda se puso de pie y hablo:  
  
  
  
- tranquilízate caballero de atena, no tengo intenciones de hacerte daño  
  
- entonces que es lo que deseas?  
  
- nada, solo creí que necesitabas ayuda  
  
- sabes quien soy, no es así?  
  
- si lo se, eres Kamus, caballero dorado de acuario  
  
-y sabes para que estoy aquí?   
  
- si. Para ayudar a Atenea a vencerme  
  
- entonces?  
  
- no lo se. Solo se que tenia que ayudarte  
  
  
  
Antes de que Kamus pudiera hacer algo ella simplemente tomo la capucha y se la volvió a poner dispuesta a irse de allí pero el la detuvo llamándole, ella se volteo al escuchar su nombre y miro al caballero con gesto interrogante, el solo se limito a susurrar "gracias", ella le miro y sonrió débilmente, se acerco al fuego para avivarlo y cocinar una sopa caliente que creyó le caería bien al caballero de hielo, el intento ponerse de pie pero cayo pesadamente en el suelo, Hilda corrió a su ayuda bastante preocupada y le ayudo a incorporarse mientras le dirigía una mirada de reproche por aquel acto tan tonto, el simplemente se limito a disculparse y a sentarse en la cama, Hilda regreso a su labor y Kamus pudo observarla bien por primera vez, ella sin duda alguna era una mujer muy bella, esos hermosos ojos que podrían ser tan cálidos y amables como el fuego pero podían tornarse fríos y crueles como el hielo; sin duda alguna ella era un verdadero misterio para el pero tenia que agradecerle que gracias a ella estaba vivo, aun podía recordar a sus amigos Ayoria y Milo mirándole preocupados, intentando disuadirlo de su peligrosa empresa o tan siquiera de que los dejara acompañarlo pero el se negó, dijo que el era el único que podría ser útil allí después de todo no por nada era el caballero dorado del hielo. Hilda lo trajo devuelta a la realidad al acercarse, Kamus se quedo mudo cuando la vio moverse con tanta gracia como un felino, tan esplendorosa como una diosa, el disipo esos pensamientos al recordar que ella estaba intentando asesinar a Atenea y conquistar el mundo pero le parecía imposible que esa amable joven fuera la misma sanguinaria Hilda de Asgard. Hilda se sentó a lado de Kamus y le dio la sopa, ella se limitaba a observarlo comer, Kamus la miro y se decidió a romper ese silencio tan incomodo para ambos.  
  
  
  
- este es un lugar muy desolado  
  
- si lo es  
  
- y...sabes creo que no pareces la misma chica a la que vine a ayudar a derrotar  
  
- eso lo se, veras caballero yo no soy la misma en Asgard  
  
- a que te refieres?  
  
- mientras este en las cercanías de Asgard el anillo de adueña de mi, solo por estos parajes soy lo suficientemente fuerte para combatirlo.  
  
- es por eso que me ayudaste!  
  
- así es - Hilda bajo la mirada apenada mientras que Kamus se quedaba sin palabras - será mejor que me vaya  
  
- porque regresas si sabes lo que pasara si lo haces?  
  
- tengo que hacerlo, se lo debo a mi gente, no puedo abandonarlos  
  
- si lo haces te mataran, que no te importa tu vida?  
  
- es un precio que estoy dispuesta a pagar por mi pueblo, debo estar con ellos hasta el final, se que atena y ustedes podrán vencerme y así retornara la paz a mi hogar, solo así seré libre.  
  
- nosotros te ayudaremos, te lo prometo. Le diré todo esto atena!  
  
- te lo agradezco mucho caballero de acuario  
  
- no me llames así, suena muy formal, llámame Kamus  
  
- así lo haré  
  
  
  
Hilda se puso de pie y se acerco a la puerta, la abrió y se dispuso a salir pero antes volteo a ver a Kamus y le dijo al mismo tiempo que sonreía "HASTA  
  
PRONTO KAMUS", dicho este salió y monto su caballo, obligándolo a regresar a Asgard al galope. Kamus se puso trabajosamente de pie tratando de verla partir pero solo pudo ver nieve, ella ya había desaparecido. Vio el sol ocultándose tras las montañas vestidas de blanco y susurro: "HASTA PRONTO MI PRINCESA DE HIELO... 


End file.
